


Tuesday (EXO VER)

by exoexolexoexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoexolexoexo/pseuds/exoexolexoexo
Summary: "Boss, your lover boy is here"





	

 

 

“Hey Boss!! Your lover boy is here”, a man shouted as Baekhyun walked inside a scary looking basement. Baekhyun was now used to the place but when he had arrived there the first time, he had not really like it.

“Let him in!”, The man shouted from inside the room. Baekhyun and the other man had been standing in front of his bed room door.

“Well”, the guy said, opening the door for Baekhyun, “Go in.”

Baekhyun walked in the room that he was more familiar to him now. Although the room was very big, it looked small because there were many things inside. And the room was so messy that you could see clothes everywhere. Take-out boxes, books, papers and many more. Baekhyun had been to this place so many times and he had never seen his room clean, ever.

‘Does he ever clean?’, he thought looking around the room. He could not see the man anywhere.

“Chanyeol?”, He called.

“Yeah!”, He replied from the bathroom. “I will be out in a sec.”

As Baekhyun waited for him to come out, he started arranging some of his things. He picked up the clothes from the floor, folded them and put the trashes in one place. He did it because he didn’t have anything to do while waiting.

It was already 15 mins now and Chanyeol was still not coming out.

Baekhyun walked to the bathroom and knocked.

“Chanyeol? Are you ok?”, he asked.

“hmmm~~”, he heard a moan. It was a girl.

Baekhyun, shocked, could not do anything but stand there.

‘That was a girl right?’, he asked himself. ‘I am sure it was.’

After a few minute, the door finally opened and a girl came out. She was sweating and her dress was torn. Baekhyun was sure about what had just happened inside.

“He is waiting for you”, the girl said before she left.

Baekhyun just stared at the door of the bathroom, hot steam coming out and sound of the shower starting.

“BAEKHYUN!”, Chanyeol called.

Baekhyun swallowed and walked to the bathroom slowly. Chanyeol was inside the shower, all naked. His defined body structure, all too visible and Baekhyun could not deny the fact that Chanyeol was one great looking man.

“Come Baekhyun”, He said, looking at the lean man. “We are doing it here.”

Baekhyun was about to take off his clothes but Chanyeol was not going to wait. He pulled him inside and got all his clothes wet.

“Chanyeol!!”, Baekhyun shouted at him. “My clothes are—“

Chanyeol cut his words short. He kissed him deeply, pushing him against the wall.

Chanyeol took off Baekhyun’s clothes and in seconds, he was naked. The man turned Baekhyun around, his face against the wall. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s thing poking at his hole and Baekhyun cried in horror.

“No no no!!”, Baekhyun turned around quickly. “I haven’t prepared myself! I cannot take your thing like this.”

“Arghh!!”, Chanyeol was pissed. He turned him around again and Baekhyun screamed. He was really scared. He had never done this before.

“Justt shut up”, Chanyeol said, pulling Baekhyun’s wet hair. He got some lube and poured it on his finger and gently put in inside Baekhyun’s hole.

He let out a relieved sound. He really thought Chanyeol was going to do it without preparing him.

When all three fingers had been put and Chanyeol was sure that it was ok, he took out his erected member and slowly glided inside Baekhyun.

Baekhyun arched his back and Chanyeol bit his neck. The pain and the pleasure was too much to take. Chanyeol started moving faster and Baekhyun moaned and cried so much, he was starting to lose his voice.

Chanyeol was still going fast and all Baekhyun could do was pray that this will be over very soon because if it doesn’t, he was going to die for sure.

“Chanyeol, I am cumming!”, Baekhyun said and a little later, he did but Chanyeol was not done with him. He still hadn’t cum yet.

He took out his thing, turned Baekhyun to face him and lifted him up. He went back inside him and thrusted even more deeper than earlier.

Baekhyun hugged him tightly, unable to bear it anymore. Chanyeol had his teeth’s stuck in Baekhyun’s neck and finally, after what seemed like forever for Baekhyun, Chanyeol finally climaxed.

He fell back against the wall, Baekhyun still in his arms, both catching their breaths in the hot, steamy shower.

“Oh, that was amazing!”, Chanyeol said. Slowly putting Baekhyun down.

“It hurts!”, Baekhyun complained. Baekhyun fell down as soon as Chanyeol released him. He could not feel his legs.

Chanyeol laughed at him.

“What the hell are you laughing at?”, Baekhyun said angrily. “Lift me up and take me to bed!”

Chanyeol would have killed him if he was someone else but since he liked Baekhyun and since he had made him suffer so much right now, he just let it slip.

He lifted him up, bridal style and took him to bed.

 

 

 

 

**Please do check my other fics :)**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Many have asked me and I just want to say this, I have another account that I use for my BTS fics and its bpl1414. I specifically made this new account so I can edit my other works and make them into exo fic so that exols can read it.  
> I am a trash for both BTS and EXO. Let us all live in peace and love our boys. No hates for them please :"<  
> I hope you all will show me the same love and support I get from my other account.  
> Thank you! :)


End file.
